Last flight of the coward
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Ironic... his end was so much like Carter's, even tough they were worlds apart. Finn-centered one shot, drabble-like.


Last flight of the coward

_Grrr... I just don't get it! I just don't get people like you! The__ world has been destroyed, and yet you still have hope! Why do you cling on__to the hope that things will get better? I just don't get it! You never give __up!_

_ That's right, Finn. We never give up. The world we knew may be gone, but__ we must keep hope alive... People like you will never get it. And you'll __never defeat us..._

Finn growled again, as Ed's words kept ringing in his head. He was flying in his own personal Interceptor plane after his rather shocking defeat, heading for the base where Sigismundo was. Hope... Never give up... he still couldn't understand why people could think that way.

'Maybe it was because that Ed fellow never looked at the planet from above...' Finn taught, as he looked out of the cockpit towards the ground below. Dust, ruins, wasteland and craters all around. Sighing, Finn looked forward again. He always played the loud, obnoxious asshole who taught of no one but himself down on the ground. And he had to admit, that was part of his persona. But another, calmer, and maybe more understandable part of him came above when he was alone, flying.

"Self-righteous bastards..." He muttered. Those people... it was so obvious that they saw themselves as saints, just because they ran around, helping people, making the rest of them feel lesser then dirt. He firmly stood by his own words: they did that to feel better about themselves, to somehow fill the void the meteor left them with. Oh, he knew that void was there, he had it to. Friends, family... his girlfriend. All gone. There simply was no one left to care for but himself.

"And since that's all that's left, I better take good care of it." Finn told himself, as he filled his void with thinking about himself instead of others, searching for pleasure, focusing on that one positive thing the meteors brought: freedom. No one ordering him around (He could quit the New Laurentian army anytime. But he was treated like a king there, why quit that?).

Sigismundo's base of operations came into view, as he decelerated and landed in front of the New Laurentian Headquarters.

"Captain Finn?" One of the privates guarding the building asked while approaching him, as Finn jumped out of the cockpit, and onto the ground. "We... weren't expecting you back so soon."

"That goddamn Independent Legion is more trouble then I taught... where's Sigismundo?" Finn answered and asked.

"Back in his office." The soldier said, gesturing towards the building. Finn didn't say another word as he entered the building, heading towards Sigismundo's office.

"You're already back?!" Sigismundo exclaimed as Finn walked trough the door, not only startling Finn, but also the man he was talking to. This man, with his stained coat, scarred, pale face and long white hair, was creepy enough to deserve an awkward glance.

"That Independent Legion brat refuses to just roll over and die." Finn growled, closing the door loudly.

"You said you had it bagged!" Sigismundo yelled again.

"I said I was good, not invincible." Finn retaliated. This quieted Sigismundo down, as the large man growled frustrated and turned towards the window. "What's with the freak?" Finn asked after a while, pointing at the white-haired man. This man just looked at him with a creepy smile, his eyes filled with a twisted curiosity, as if he saw Finn as some sort of lab-rat.

"His name is Stolos. Not that it should matter to you, now that you've botched up your mission..." Sigismundo said, as he placed his hands from his back to his chest, still not turning around.

"It won't happen again." Finn answered, determined.

"I'm sure it won't happen again." Sigismundo said, as he started turning around. "As you won't be doing anymore missions."

"What the...?" Finn had only seconds to see the gun, before it fired. Gasping, Finn first didn't really register what just happened. It wasn't until he touched his chest, and his hand came back covered in blood, that he realized that Sigismundo shot him. As pain and realization settled in, Finn sank to his knees, his breathing becoming fast and shallow due to a combination of panic and blood filling his lung. He looked up, fearful.

"Ironic, isn't it?" He could hear Sigismundo said, laughing. "This reminds me so much of how you shot Carter. Funny, since the two of you are like mirror opposites." The man's voice was fading, just like his vision, as the floor came up to greet him, he gagged slightly, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Sorry about the interruption." He could hear Sigismundo say, most likely to that 'Stolos'-guy. "Now, about the Floral virus..." After that, he couldn't hear anymore, he couldn't see anymore, but he was still conscious enough to feel insulted.

_Bastards..._Was his last taught, before everything faded to black.

Stolos looked down at Finn's dead body. His eyes not in shock, but rather in calm curiosity.

"I don't think that was the best idea. I studied Finn's attack patterns. He was cowardly, but skilled, especially in aerial defense..." He said to Sigismundo.

"I don't need him, with your devices and my leadership, who needs a glorified flyboy like him?" Sigismundo said. Stolos just shrugged, still smiling.

"I can see the logic in that. Say, is it alright if I took his body? I could surely use such a fine specimen in certain experiments." He asked.

"Go ahead." Sigismundo said. Stolos used a device, and two privates from the Intelligence Defense System came in after a short while, picking up Finn's body by his arms and dragging him away from both the office, as well as his role in this war.

End (?)

A/N: This is meant as a complete story. I might pick up on what happens next, but don't really count on it.


End file.
